Hallo? It is not about you and him anymore!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Hallo? It its me / "Lima tahun aku bertahan untuk tetap mencintainya." / "Kau beruntung dapat memilik cintanya dengan penuh." / "Kita akan mejaganya bersama." / "Hallo?" / it is about us now. SasuNaru slight GaaNaru.


**Cerita ini dibuat oleh S. Oyabun**

_**Don't like don't read.**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Angst & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Notice: Boys Love, Typo, Abal, Out Of Character, and blood scene. **_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru slight GaaNaru**_

_**Mind to R&R**_

_**Hallo? It is not about you and him anymore!**_

.

.

Pagi yang indah di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Bias-bias cahaya matahari telah terlukis jelas di ruangan bernuansa oranye. Sapaan burung penyambut pagi dengan seribu macam nyanyian telah menggema di udara lepas. Titik-titit embun disetiap sudut alam telah menyejukan suasana pagi yang begitu damai. Matahari mulai bersiap untuk menyambut rentetan kejadian dimasa yang akan datang. Cahaya di timur semakin cerah dan meninggi menandakan sang matahari telah bangkit dengan keangkuhannya.

Bocah dengan surai pirang tampak tengah bergelut malas di dalam sebuah selimut berwarna putih. Tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menggapai sebuah benda kecil berwarna oranye di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab sebelum melihat jam tersebut dengan benar. Iris birunya tampak menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihat jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

Dia membanting jam itu dengan kasar dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi—bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat melakukan kegiatan di dalam kamar mandi, bocah itu keluar dengan hanya memakai celan_ jeans_ hitam—membiarkan dada bidangnya terekspos. Tangannya mengambil sebuah telepon rumah yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Tangannya menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Naruto Uzumaki nama bocah itu, yang saat ini tampak menempelkan telepon tersebut ke telinganya. "Hallo?" ucapnya saat sudah tersambung dengan orang di seberang sana.

"_It is me_, suaramu begitu manis saat pagi hari." Jawab orang tersebut sedikit menggodanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_I love you_, Gaara. _Bye_!" ucap Naruto pelan sebelum menutup telepon tersebut dengan pelan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke luar dari kamarnya sambil memakai sebuah kaos putih bergambar rubah kecil. Senyuman manis terpampang jelas di wajahnya saat melihat pemuda bergaya maskulin di hadapannya. Naruto memberinya lambaian kecil, "Sudah lama, Teme?" tanyanya pada saat berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan mata sekelam malam, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sosok itu hanya menggeleng kecil dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Sebentar lagi kampus akan mulai. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap sosok itu dengan pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih mau menjemputku. Gaara sepertinya sedang sibuk. Maaf jika merepotkanmu." Ucap Naruto pelan sembari menyamankan diri pada kursi mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu dingin. Naruto sedikit tidak terlalu nyaman dengan suasana di dalam mobil ini. Cukup lama perjalanan menuju kampus mereka.

Ya, Naruto dan Sasuke merupakan mahasiswa Konoha University sama dengan halnya Gaara. Akan tetapi, Naruto dan Sasuke belajar pada jurusan yang sama, yaitu bisnis. Sedangkan Gaara mengambil bidang pisikologi. Naruto merupakan kekasih dari Gaara yang notabene juga merupakan musuh seorang Uchiha. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke dulu sangat menyukai Naruto, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Namun Sasuke dapat merelakan Naruto jika Naruto bahagia bersama Gaara.

Ya, seorang Sasuke akan merelakannya jika itu untuk kebaikan Naruto sendiri. "Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke singkat sembari mematikan mesin mobilnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Kau masih harus menemui dosen, kan? Aku akan menunggu di kelas." Ucap Naruto sembari sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sasuke menghela napas berat, rahangnya mengeras seperti menahan amarah yang semakin lama semakin membuncah dalam dirinya, "Naruto … aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup menahan ini semua." Lirihnya sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada kemudi mobil. Tangannya mengepal erat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup menahan ini semua. Dia terlalu mencintai bocah pirang itu. Dia masuk terlalu dalam ke hati pemuda itu, dia … sudah pada batas normalnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang … Gaara." Ucapnya dengan pelan. Tempak jelas seringaiannya terukis manis di bibir pemuda itu.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Gaara menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Alisnya berkerut sembari memberikan jalan untuk orang tersebut agar dapat masuk. "Ada apa? Mana Naru?" tanya Gaara pada orang itu. "Apa kau membawanya kemari … Sasuke?" Gaara menatap bingung pada sosok yang hanya diam dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Ya, aku membawanya … lebih tepatnya … membawa kematianmu." Sasuke menatap orang itu dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas pada wajahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kepuasan dan kemarahan pada saat Gaara menatapnya tajam. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

'BUK'

Sasuke memukul Gaara dengan tongkat _baseball_ yang disembunyikannya dibelakangnya. Gaara yang terkejut tak mampu menghindar dan terhempas ke lantai. Darah segar sewarna rambutnya mengalir dengan deras dari pelipisnya. Pandangannya mulai pudar, "Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya sembari mencoba untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya. Gaara berpegangan dengan sebuah kursi yang ada di sebelahanya.

"Lima tahun. Aku mati selama lima tahun. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa hidup sebelum kau mati." Ucap Sasuke sembari kembali menghujam Gaara dengan tongkat _baseball_ tersebut. Meskipun Gaara dapat beberapa kali menghindar dari serangan itu, pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan Sasuke tak cukup memberikannya ruang untuk bergerak. "_It is not me, but it is you_. _You are the one who_ _does not deserve to live_."

'BUK' 'BUK'

Sasuke terus memukuli Gaara yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Kulit putih pucatnya tampak sewarna dengan rambutnya. Gaara mencoba melawan namun tak kuasa. Semua pukulan yang diterimanya seakan-akan meremukkan semua badannya. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan terkulai lemas tak berdaya. "Aku begitu mencintainya. Kau tahu itu. AKU MANCINTAINYA! Tapi kenapa … KENAPA DIA LEBIH MEMILIHMU?" Sasuke memukuli Gaara tanpa ampun. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Gaara tersenyum. "Kanepa kau tersenyum? KAU GILA!" teriaknya nyaring.

"K-kau tahu. Naruto selalu bercerita tentang dirimu saat bersamaku. Aku sakit mendengarnya. Lebih sakit lagi saat dia mengatakan … bahwa dia mencintaimu lebih dari apapun—"

Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya membeku saat itu juga. "Bohong … bohong … semua ini bohong …." Sasuke menggumamkan kata-kata itu secara terus-menerus.

"—dia berkata seperti itu saat pertama kali menjadi milikku. Dia berkata dia sudah tak mencintaimu lagi dua hari setelah dia menjadi milikku. Tapi … mata biru itu tak dapat berbohong. Lima tahun … lima tahun aku bertahan untuk tetap mencintainya. A-aku sungguh sangat menyayanginya … layaknya dia menyayangimu. Kau … sangat beruntung dapat memiliki cintanya dengn penuh." Ucap Gaara disela-sela waktu akhirnya. Bibir merah mungil itu masih tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_, "Jaga dia untukku." Ucap Gaara pelan sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya.

Sasuke menatap tubuh Gaara yang bersimbah darah di hadapannya dengan takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat dada Gaara yang tak menampakkan sedikit pergerakanpun. "Bangun sialan! Aku tidak bisa menjaganya sendiri! Bangun!" teriaknya prustasi sembari menguncang-guncang tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku."

'KRING' 'KRING'

Tubuh Sasuke menegang dengan sempurna saat mendengar bunyi telepon tersebut. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Sasuke beranjak menuju telepon tersebut.

[Hallo?]

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar suara di telepon tersebut. Sasuke menatap sosok Gaara yang kini tak bernyawa. Matanya beralih pada telepon di genggamannya. "Kita akan menjaganya bersama."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto menatap cemas pada ponselnya. Dahinya berkerut saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang ingin dihubunginya, "Hallo?" ucapnya sekali lagi.

[It is not about you and him anymore.]

Tubuh Naruto tampak tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Sasuke, orang yang begitu dikenalnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa gerangan yang Sasuke lakukan di apartemen milik Gaara. Pantas saja dia tak melihat Sasuke di kelas tadi. "Sa-sasuke, kau sedang apa disana?" tanyanya sedikit terbata-bata. Entah kenapa saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda membuatnya sedikit tegang

[It is not about you.]

Hanya itu yang di katakan Sasuke. Naruto yang sedikit khawatir segara memutuskan sambungan tersebut dan bergegas menuju apartemen Gaara. Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin. Untung apartemen Gaara berjarak tak jauh dari kampusnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh tersebut. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sedikit kelegaan terpampang diwajah mungil itu saat apartemen Gaara berada tepat di hadapannya.

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu namun tak ada jawaban. Naruto mencoba memutar knop pintu tersebut dan ternyata tak terkunci. Naruto membukanya secara perlahan.

'BRUK'

Semua barang yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Sasuke yang begitu berantakan dan … Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan bersimbah darah. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar. Naruto tampak menitikkan air matanya, "Apa … apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bergetar. Tangannya bergerak untuk menjangkau pintu dibelakangnya.

Berhenti.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang bergetar hebat dalam jarak pendangnya. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "_It is not about you and him anymore. It is about us now_."

'DORR'

Sasuke menembak bagian belakang kepalanya. Peluru itu menembus melewati dahinya dan tetap bergerak untuk menembus kepala Naruto. Darah segar menyeruak dari kedua kepala orang tersebut. "_I-it is about us_." Ucapnya pelan sembari mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Kedua orang tersebut jatuh tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ruangan yang selalu bersih itu kini penuh dengan warna merah pekat. Mungkin dengan begini … semuanya akan berakhir. Tak ada lagi yang tersakiti dan disakiti. Tak ada lagi yang saling memendam kebencian. Tak ada lagi … tak akan pernah ada lagi … cinta yang menyesakkan ini.

**TAMAT**

Ha—ah another sad story ToT semiga ini tak membuat reader merasa bahwa author sangatlah suka membuat chara-chara kesayangannya meninggal dunia.

Ada sedikit humor sebagai penutup.

Percakapan dalam permanan jaman dulu "**Jendral Said pegangkan**"

Jendral Said pegangkaaaan … muka! | *pegang pantat* | loh? Kamu kalah. Aku suruh pegang muka kok | loh ini sudah bener | salah, kan kamu megang pantat, bukan muka | loh kata mamaku, mukaku itu sama kaya pantat | *cengo* |

**Saa, Mind to REVIEW, Minna-san?**


End file.
